Lucille Dianna Evans
About Lucille Lucille is the 15 year old daughter of Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray. She is bisexual. She loves singing and dancing.She is a Cheerio. She is not like most sterotypical Cheerleaders. She's actually really nice and shy and sophisticated.She has fashion. She can be a bitch when she needs to. Often called Lucy, Lu, and by Mommy: Cille or Cilly. She is a member of the Troubletones Personality Lucille is very nice. She is compassionate and is a BIG DREAMER. She can be very nice but she can also be a bitch. She is very overprotective. She sometimes has her Brittany moments. Her mom says she looks and acts like her besties: The UnHoly Trinity. Mom says: She looks like well Quinn,acts like Quinn smiles like Brittany and has Santana's Bitchieness. Relationships Alison-Lucille Relationship Lucille and Alison were once friends in elemantry school but then they grew apart and Lucille always wanted to know what happended between them. When Alison finds out about Lucille and Vivian's sweet sissy kisses she bothers Lucy and Lucy threatens Alison saying she'll tell her secret. With this,Alison runs to the bathroom.Alison used to drink. Lucille comforts her by bringing her drinks. With that they BOTH become drunk and make-out. Chloe finds out about this and tells everyone.Alison doesn't want to be with Lucille so Lucille moves to New York but finds out she loves Alison and joins Cheerios for HER and propses her love for Ali. They start dating then Camille comes in and takes Alison's heart when Lucille and Vivian make out. That meaning Ali and Lucille are broken up. Vivian and Lucille are together. Then break up and Lucille still has feelings for Ali. Ali then starts dating Lucille again. Then SOMEHOW Vivian uses her skills to get Lucille to make out with her. And Alison and Lucille are over. They get back together but suddenly break up when Lucille joins the Troubletones. Ariana-Lucille Friendship They became friends when Ariana saw Lucille lived next to her and they became friends. When they were 12 they were playing Spin The Bottle and Ariana kissed Lucille. There was nothing between them so they contunie being friends but don't really interact. Camille-Lucille Friendship Soon after Camille finds out Alison still has feelings for Lucille. Camille is heart-brokened and Lucille befriends her. Lucille then comes back from her 2 month vacation and finds out Camille STILL has feelings for Lucille. And Lucille thinks Alison doesn't like her anymore. So she goes to Chloe's house but then Camille joins them and Lucille talks with her. And then Lucille had slight feelings for Camille. Then they start dating. Chloe-Lucille Friendship?? They have said Hello to each other and laugh at each other's jokes. But they never interaccted. Christopher-Lucille Brother-Sister Relationship Christopher loves Lucille and is willing to protect her sister. FOR ANYTHING because he is caring. Dylan-Lucille Friendship Lucille used to have a crush on Dylan but stopped when she found out her bestie was dating him and Dylan and Lucille are friends now. Musetta-Lucille Friendship Musetta and Lucille met when Vivian was pressuring Lucille into joining the Cheerios. They were really close until Musetta completly ignored Lucille and Lucille quit New Directions and joined the Troubletones Gallery Aero.jpg Atsomeonesfuneral.gif Besties.jpg Didididi.jpg Ellelcuyy.jpg Hahaumakemelaugh.gif Hehelucille.gif INAPHOTOBOOTH.gif Lala.gif Lolz.png Lucille.jpg Lucyevans.png Lucylucy.gif Mimiandmichelle.jpg Modelchel.jpg Pictureday.jpg Quinn.jpg QuinnFabray.jpg Sadlucy.jpg Stillinocent.jpg TUMBLR 1.gif Whoisit.jpg Category:ocs Category:OCS